hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
2005 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 2005 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active Atlantic hurricane season on record, at the time surpassing the 1995 season. The season produced 30 named storms, which makes it the most active season on record in the Northwestern hemisphere. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Stan, a very intense Category 5 hurricane that made landfall on the TX/LA border, causing billions of dollars in damages. Hurricane Vince killed over 2,000 people in Mexico. The most notable storm of the season, however, was Hurricane Lenny, which struck New Orleans and was the costliest hurricane on record. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene The peak intensity of this system was raised lowered to 47 kt/999 mbar. Tropical Storm Ben The peak intensity of this system was raised to 40 kt/1002 mbar. Tropical Storm Charlotte The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 61 kt/987 mbar. Hurricane Dennis The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/942 mbar. Hurricane Emily The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/944 mbar. Tropical Storm Floyd The peak intensity of this system was raised to 61 kt/983 mbar. Tropical Storm Ghita The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/995 mbar. Tropical Storm Herman The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 51 kt/996 mbar. Hurricane Irma The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/964 mbar. Tropical Storm Jago (From Ten to Jago). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1005 mbar. Tropical Storm Kylie (From Jago to Kylie). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1001 mbar. Hurricane Lenny (From Katrina to Lenny). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 130 kt/927 mbar. Tropical Storm Maria (From Lenny to Maria). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 51 kt/989 mbar. Hurricane Nate (From Maria to Nate). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 105 kt/949 mbar. Hurricane Oksana (From Nate to Oksana). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 77 kt/970 mbar. Hurricane Philippe (From Oksana to Philippe). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 102 kt/959 mbar. Hurricane Rita (From Philippe to Rita). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/977 mbar. Hurricane Stan (From Rita to Stan). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 147 kt/913 mbar. Tropical Storm Tammy (From Nineteen to Tammy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 47 kt/1004 mbar. Hurricane Vince (From Stan to Vince). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 85 kt/976 mbar. Subtropical Storm Wilma (From Unnamed SS to Wilma). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/999 mbar. Tropical Storm Alpha (From Tammy to Alpha). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1002 mbar. Subtropical Depression Twenty-two The peak intensity of this system was raised to 30 kt/1007 mbar. Tropical Storm Beta (From Vince to Beta). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 51 kt/998 mbar. Hurricane Gamma (From Wilma to Gamma). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 135 kt/932 mbar. Hurricane Delta (From Alpha to Delta). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 65 kt/984 mbar. Hurricane Epsilon (From Beta to Epsilon). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 85 kt/982 mbar. Tropical Storm Zeta (From Gamma to Zeta). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1000 mbar. Tropical Storm Eta (From Delta to Eta). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 55 kt/995 mbar. Hurricane Theta (From Epsilon to Theta). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 77 kt/969 mbar. Tropical Storm Iota (From Zeta to Iota). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 55 kt/995 mbar. Storm names This was the same list used in 1999, minus the names Charlotte, Herman, Irma, and Oksana. These names replaced Cindy, Harvey, Irene, and Ophelia. Names that were not retired from this list were used again in 2011. This naming list was exhausted in this season, which meant that the Greek Alphabet was used. Retirement The names Dennis, Emily, Lenny, Philippe, Stan, Vince, Gamma, and Eta were retired in the spring of 2006. They were replaced by Don, Ethel, Lee, Percy, Sean, and Vernon for 2011. The names Gamma and Eta were scheduled to be used again if needed, as determined by the WMO in the same session. Category:Dvorak technique